Animagus mit Bedürfnissen
by lewdprincess
Summary: Hermine hat sich ein bisschen verändert über den Sommer. Genauso wie Snape. Sie freut sich, er nicht. Und Draco will endlich seine Unschuld verlieren.
1. Chapter 1

**Halli Halloooo :)**

Neue Story ;) Diesmal...GANZ GANZ WICHTIG! Nicht nur von mir sondern zusammen mit SensualTiger geschrieben!

Ist auch keine reine Snape-Hermine-Fanfic :D

Wir würden uns über Reviews freuen.

xoxo

XXXXXXXXXXX

Endlich wieder in Hogwarts! Hatte ja auch lang genug gedauert. Während ich in der großen Halle zwischen Harry und Ron saß, ließ ich die letzten sechs Wochen Revue passieren. Einiges hatte sich geändert. Als erstes…naja und auch wohl das Wichtigste, ich hab herausgefunden dass ich ein Animagus bin. Und nein, nicht irgendein langweiliger Frosch oder Hamster sondern was richtig Cooles…(und nein ihr erfahrt noch nicht was genau ich bin!) Allerdings hatte diese ganze Animagus-Geschichte auch so seine Schattenseiten…hmmm Schattenseiten?

Naja…das war wohl eher Auslegungssache. Mit der Fähigkeit sich in ein Tier verwandeln zu können kamen leider auch gewisse…Bedürfnisse…ans Tageslicht. Nämlich die des Tieres. Das war dann wohl auch der Grund weshalb ich ziemlich schnell nachdem ich den Zauber gemeistert hatte, meine Unschuld verlor. Und das nicht ganz absichtlich. Ganz ehrlich! Er hatte mich einfach nur besuchen wollen, so wie er es auch versprochen hatte. Naja wirklich scharf war ich darauf jetzt auch wieder nicht gewesen. Ständig war er mir in Hogwarts an den Fersen gehangen und immer und überall wo ich war, war auch er. An diesem verhängnisvollen Nachmittag allerdings hatte ich üüüüberhaupt nichts dagegen, ja ich freute mich sogar riesig dass er vorbeikam.

Zu dem Zeitpunkt wusste ich allerdings noch nicht weshalb ich mich so freute. Ist ja auch nicht ganz normal oder? Erst mag ich ihn, dann nervt er mich und dann kann ichs kaum erwarten ihn zu sehen. Meine Freude hielt auch nicht lange vor. Kaum hatte er sich meinen Eltern vorgestellt, die nebenbei ganz aus dem Häuschen waren einen so berühmten Zauberer bei sich auf der Couch sitzen zu haben, zog ich ihn auch schon wie eine Wahnsinnige nach oben in mein Zimmer. Überrascht wollte er etwas sagen, da hatte ich mich auch schon auf ihn gestürzt. Was gar nicht meine Absicht war! Ernsthaft! Ich meine…hmmm er sah ja ganz gut aus und diese Muskeln….jaaaaa an die Muskeln kann ich mich noch gut erinnern…die waren wirklich lecker gewesen.

Wenigstens versuchte er nicht zu protestieren. Weiß nicht wie das dann ausgegangen wäre. Nun ja… was dann passiert ist könnt ihr euch ja denken. Ich konnte spüren wie mein Gesicht hochrot anlief bei der Erinnerung daran… Uh ich war wirklich kein nettes Mädchen… was wohl Harry und Ron dazu sagen würden? Uargh…besser nicht daran denken Hermine! Die beiden waren zwar herzallerliebst aber DAFÜR waren sie definitiv noch zu jung!

Hmmm wo wir dabei sind… vielleicht kann ich ihnen ja noch ein oder zwei Tricks beibringen? Harry? Hmmm eher nicht. Er war wahrscheinlich der Unter-der-Decke-Licht-aus-Typ. Ron? HAHAHAHAHAHA ja geeeeenau! Der wusste doch nicht einmal dass er das Ding zwischen seinen Beinen auch anderweitig benutzen konnte als mit seiner Hand. Falls er das denn schon entdeckt hatte. Blöd! Wer bleibt jetzt noch übrig? Noch einige Jungs aus meinem Haus fielen mir ein aber ich trau mich nicht mal das laut zu denken… da war einfach kein Potential in Gryffindor.

Huffelpuff? Neee nicht das Deppen-Haus. Ravenclaw? Die mussten wahrscheinlich erst einen Aufsatz verfassen bevor sie zur Sache kamen. Bis dahin bin ich dann wahrscheinlich eingeschlafen. Bleibt noch? Slytherin… bei genauerer Betrachtung…hmmm ja... Da war noch nicht alles verloren. Blaise war zum anbeißen das musste ich zugeben. Allerdings redete. Er. Ununterbrochen. Ich konnte mir jetzt schon den sexy dirty-talk vorstellen. „Na? Gefällt's dir? Und? Spürst dus? Ich bin jetzt drin. Gemerkt? Und? Ne andere Stellung?" Jaaaah danke jetzt bin ich bedient. Blödes kluges Gehirn!

Bleibt von den Schülern naja…nur noch der sogenannte Eisprinz; kein geringerer als Mr. Draco Malfoy. Oh ja das konnte ich mir durchaus vorstellen. Allein die Geschichten und ja, ohne Scheiß, LEGENDEN die sich um ihn und seine Manneskraft rankten ließen mich ganz hibbelig werden. Nur an den ranzukommen dürfte schwierig werden. Er hasste mich…leider…Stopp! Ich ihn auch! Naja für die Befriedigung meiner Bedürfnisse sollte er ausreichen. Er hätte mit Sicherheit auch seinen Spaß. Ich habe schließlich sehr sehr viel dazugelernt in den letzten sechs Wochen. Vor allem von Lupin. Dieser Hund! Oder besser gesagt Wolf! Und er machte seinem Tier alle Ehre. Wer hätte gedacht dass der unscheinbare Professor so…naja…abgehen konnte. Merlin sei Dank wussten Ron und Harry nichts davon. Und dabei waren sie nebenan gewesen. Mehrmals.

Aber zurück zu meiner verzweifelten Suche nach einem geeigneten…Spielzeug? Also Draco kam auf die Liste. Punkt! Noch irgendeiner anwesend? Hmmm nö nö und wieder nö. Das GIBT'S doch nicht! Sind in dieser ganzen verdammten Schule denn keine fickbaren Männer?! Ein riesen Krach riss mich aus meinen Grübeleien. Ich drehte mich mit allen anderen Schülern Richtung Tür, der Quelle des Lärms, und…ja! niemand anderes als Herr Professor Severus Snape, seines Zeichens dauerhaft übellauniger Tränkemeister, rauschte in die große Halle als wäre sie seine Bühne. Und Merlin war der HEIß! Was war denn mit dem los?

Zwar trug er wie immer seine finstere Ich-bin-Snape-rührt-mich-nicht-an-Miene zur Schau aber irgendwie…war er muskulöser? Größer? Seine Haare waren definitiv länger und geschmackvoll mit einem Seidenband im Nacken zusammengebunden. Seide? Wusste der denn was das war? Seit wann achtete er auf sein Äußeres? Und ein neuer Umhang. Offensichtlich maßgeschneidert und wirklich…wirklich eng. „Ähm…Hermine? Alles…alles in Ordnung? Ich glaube du hast seit mindestens drei Minuten nicht mehr geatmet." Ja…Snape…heiß…ich will das Seidenband…spielen…hmmmm…LUFT!

Nachdem ich keuchend nach Atem gerungen habe und sich der Sauerstoffgehalt in meinem Hirn wieder normalisiert hatte, bemerkte ich, dass Harry mich leicht panisch beobachtete. Hatte er mit mir geredet? Was wollte er? „Hm? Was? Hast du was gesagt?" ich versuchte meine offensichtliche Anbetung für den düsteren Lehrer zu verbergen. Harry sah mich immer noch an als hätte ich sie nicht mehr alle. „Hermine…du weißt ich hab dich lieb…aber das hab ich gesehen! Ginny du hast das doch auch gemerkt oder?" ich sah zu ihr hinüber und sie…nun ja…sabberte buchstäblich als sie Snape hinterher sah. Nein! Sie sah ihm direkt auf den Arsch!

Ok der war ja auch scharf…dieser Hintern…in der engen Hose… „Hermine!" „Hm? Was? Ach ja. Um was ging es noch mal?" Schnaubend schüttelte Harry den Kopf. „Was ist nur mit euch los? Das ist Snape…SNAPE der Riesenarsch…Die verfluchte Fledermaus…der schlimmste Lehrer der ganzen verfluchten Schule verdammt noch mal! Und jetzt? Sie dich doch mal um. Alle aber auch wirklich ALLE Mädchen sind quasi kurz davor sich die Klamotten für ihn vom Leib zu reißen." Hmmm Klamotten…reißen…beißen…keine schlechte Idee… „Verdammt noch mal holt eure Gedanken aus der Gosse!" Harry schrie beinah und hatte einen hochroten Kopf vor Wut. Was stellte der sich so an? Ach ja…der stand ja auf Ginny. Als ich kurz zu ihr hinüber sah blickte sie mich nur an und hob entschuldigend die Schultern. Ich wusste nur allzu gut was sie damit meinte. Man konnte einfach nicht anders. Man MUSSTE ihm nachsehen…und diesem göttlichen Arsch.

Ok. Hermine jetzt reichts aber wirklich. Nur allzu willig beschloss ich auch Snape auf meine Spielzeugliste zu setzen. Oder Wunschliste? Egal. Hauptsache Liste. Hmmm aber bei DEM wäre wohl eher ich SEIN Spielzeug. Oh ja das würde mir definitiv gefallen… Okokok zurück in die Gegenwart. Ich versuchte wirklich, ganz ernsthaft, super ehrlich und hoch konzentriert mich um mein Essen zu kümmern. VERDAMMT! Ich hatte mich komplett eingesaut. Irgendwie…und ich hatte wirklich keine Erklärung dafür…war mir mein kompletter Löffel Kürbissuppe über die weiße Bluse gelaufen. Uäää! Peinlich! Ich wischte es schnell weg und…na toll! Jetzt war der Stoff natürlich durchsichtig! Mist! Und wie sollte es anders sein…jetzt konnte man auch noch deutlich meine Brustwarzen sehen, die sich wohl verselbstständigt hatten als ich einem gewissen MANN hinterher sah. Oh ja ein Mann war er…definitiv.

Jetzt war ich wirklich frustriert. Und kaum hatte ich einmal nicht aufgepasst, schon hingen meine Augen wieder an besagtem Objekt meiner Begierde. Oh verdammt! Er sah auch zu mir rüber. Ich musste ihn einfach weiter halb sabbernd anstarren. Allerdings konnte ich auch mit viel Fantasie seinen Blick nicht als freundlich bezeichnen. Abschätzig musterte er mich und hatte offensichtlich meinen Fleck entdeckt. Merlin sei Dank war ich weit genug entfernt, dass er nicht auch noch meine Brustwarzen sehen konnte…hoffentlich…

_Miss Granger wie mir zu Ohren gekommen ist sollen Sie eine recht intelligente Person sein. Also kann ich davon ausgehen dass Sie folgenden Satz verstehen: Nehmen Sie Ihren impertinenten Blick von mir! Glauben Sie mir, Niemand hier möchte Ihr Gesabber sehen._

Was bei Merlins Bart war das denn? Ich hätte schwören können, dass ich gerade Snapes Stimme in meinem Kopf gehört hatte. Inklusive schnarrender Aussprache und unfassbar abfälligem Tonfall. Aber wie sollte so etwas möglich sein? Nun gut… ich bin ja nicht Ohne Grund die klügste Hexe meines Jahrgangs. Jetzt hatte ich nicht nur das Sex-Problem zu lösen, sondern auch noch die Frage bezüglich Snape's Stimme in meinem Kopf zu klären. Und das würde ich herausfinden…koste es was es wolle!


	2. Chapter 2

XXX

So hier endlich das zweite Kapitel. Ist ein komplett anderer Stil als meine sonstige Art zu schreiben aber die hier schreib ich ja auch nicht allein ;)

viel Spaß 3

xoxo lewdprincess und SensualTiger

XXX

Na toll wieder in der beschissenen Schule. Mit meinen beschissenen Kollegen, den beschissenen Schülern, dem BESCHISSENEN Abendessen… und ich war auch noch zu spät dran… einfach alles…ja beschissen! Wieso hatte ich erwartet dass irgendetwas besser wurde bei meinem verflucht beschissenstem Sommer aller Zeiten... Kaum war die Schule vorbei (endlich!) und ich wieder auf meinen Ländereien auf denen mich mal Nichts und Niemand stören konnte, begann mein ganz persönlicher Albtraum!

xxx

Ich wollte einfach nur mein Glas Rotwein trinken und ein gutes Buch lesen, da kamen die Schmerzen. Alles in mir brannte und mein ganzer Körper schüttelte sich in höllischen Krämpfen. Zu allem Überfluss begann auch noch mein Magen zu rebellieren und ich kotzte mir buchstäblich die Seele aus dem Leib. Natürlich, wie sollte es anders sein, auf meinen brandneuen Perserteppich. Ganz großes…Kino? Nannten die Muggel das nicht so? Danach wurde ich (Merlin sei Dank) ohnmächtig.

Als ich am nächsten Morgen seltsamerweise in meinem Bett aufwachte und den verficktesten Kater meines Lebens hatte, und dachte dass es ja wohl schlimmer nicht mehr werden konnte, musste ich feststellen…es konnte! Ich wollte aufstehen und kippte einfach vornüber. Als ich mich aufrappelte stand ich direkt vor meinem Spiegel. Splitterfasernackt! Und was zu Hölle musste ich da sehen? Ich war nicht mehr ich. Nun ja, doch ich war's schon noch aber ich sah vollkommen ANDERS aus.

Meine Haare waren gewachsen. Und zwar beträchtlich. Sie fielen in seidig glänzenden Wellen über meine Schultern bis auf die Hälfte meines Rückens. Und seit wann glänzten meine Haare seidig? Was war denn das für ein beknackter Scheiß? Ich sah aus wie ne Schwuchtel. Eine sehr muskulöse wie ich feststellen musste. Woher kamen all die Muskeln? Okay ich hab noch nie das schmalste Kreuz gehabt aber ich sah aus wie ein scheiß Model für den scheiß Tagespropheten. Ein schwules Model. Shit! Okay erstmal musste ich mir was anziehen. Okay. Wo waren meine verfluchten Boxershorts? Egal. Dann eben die die auf dem Boden lag. Wa…die war zu ENG! Das durfte ja wohl nicht wahr sein. War ich überall größer geworden?! Verfluchter beschissener beknackter MIST! Alles was ich anziehen wollte war zu eng. Überall kneifte es. Und ich hasste shoppen. Ich hasste es abgrundtief! Aber so konnte ich auf keinen Fall in die Öffentlichkeit. Zuerst mussten diese schrecklichen Haare ab! Also Zauberstab her und ab! Okay. Besser. Und was sollte ich jetzt bitte anziehen? Blieb wohl nur mein Umhang. Okay sollte gehen. Aber so konnte ich auch nicht in die Winkelgasse…komplett nackt…unter meinem Umhang… der reine Horror.

Also erstmal rausfinden was bei Merlins verlaustem Bart hier verflucht noch mal los war! Und ich wusste auch schon ganz genau an wen ich mich wenden würde. Also apparierte ich in sein Cottage im Norden Schottlands in welchem er seine freien Tage verbrachte, wenn er nicht gerade die Schule leitete. Wenn man das leiten nennen konnte. Natürlich war er keinesfalls überrascht als ich mit wehendem Umhang (ja darunter immer noch nackt) und Todesblick bei ihm im Wohnzimmer erschien. Seelenruhig lutschte er seine Zitronendrops fertig (welche einen monumentalen Haufen auf seinem Tischchen bildeten), nippte an seinem Tee und sah dann erst zu mir auf. Ich musste dann aber wohl doch ein anderes Bild abgegeben haben, als er erwartet hatte.

„Mein Lieber Severus, bitte setz dich doch zu mir auf die Couch, es gibt da etwas was ich dir über deine Herkunft erzählen muss." Sprach er mich nach kurzer aber eingehender Musterung meiner Nacktheit an. Meine Herkunft war mir doch scheißegal Mann! Ich wollte einfach nur wissen was mit mir passiert war und wie zur Hölle man es wieder rückgängig machen konnte! Trotzdem setzte ich mich, wenn auch widerstrebend, zu ihm und wartete ungeduldig darauf, dass er mit der Sprache rausrückte.

„also mein Lieber…" „Nennen Sie mich nicht Lieber! Das kann ich nicht leiden!" unterbrach ich ihn unwirsch. „Stimmt. Also mein Lieber, wie du bereits festgestellt haben solltest, hat sich dein Erscheinungsbild ein klein wenig verändert." „Ein klein wenig? Wollen Sie mich verarschen?" Dumbledore sah mich streng über seine Halbmondbrille an und brachte mich damit zum Schweigen. „Also noch einmal von vorn…Wenn du mich diesmal bitte aussprechen lassen würdest mein Lieber. Wo war ich stehengeblieben? Ach ja dein Erscheinungsbild…nun dies ist keineswegs auf einen Zauber zurückzuführen, sondern die Ursache liegt viel mehr in dir selbst vergraben. Vielleicht hat dein Vater, damals, kurz bevor er verstarb, mich um einen kleinen Gefallen gebeten."

„Mein Vater? Er verließ meine Mutter kurz nach meiner Geburt und Sie wissen genau, dass ich nichts über dieses verantwortungslose Arschloch wissen will Dumbledore!" Ich konnte es mir einfach nicht verkneifen ihn zu unterbrechen. Was kam er mir auch mit solch bescheuerten Anekdoten aus meiner verhassten Vergangenheit?! Und schon wieder kassierte ich einen seiner Dumbledore-Blicke. Vielleicht sollte ich tatsächlich besser den Mund halten. Schließlich wusste der alte Zauberer tatsächlich eine Menge mehr als ich.

„Wie auch immer…" begann er von neuem „Dein Vater bat mich, ein Auge auf dich zu haben und genau zu beobachten ob du…nun ja…gewisse Merkmale oder Veränderungen vorweist, sobald du volljährig geworden warst. Nachdem dies nicht der Fall gewesen war, dachte ich, dass ich dieses Gespräch nie mit dir würde führen müssen. Da habe ich mich offenbar getäuscht. Wer hätte auch ahnen können dass du dich so spät noch wandeln würdest…" Den letzten Satz hatte er immer leiser in seinen Bart genuschelt. „Das ich mich was würde?"

Dumbledore sah auf als hätte ich ihn aus seinen Gedanken gerissen. „Oh, ach ja…nun ich sagte wandeln mein Lieber. Das bedeutet dass die Hälfte deines Erbgutes das du von deinem Vater hast anscheinend beschlossen hat sich bemerkbar zu machen. Daher auch dein veränderter Körper. Diese Gene sind dazu da, deine körperliche Verfassung zu optimieren. Somit hast du jetzt einen überaus gesunden Stoffwechsel, wirklich tolle Muskeln auf die wohl jeder neidisch wäre, mich eingeschlossen…aber ich bin wohl auch schon etwas zu alt für solch einen Körperbau…" wieder versank er in seinen Überlegungen. Genervt erinnerte ich ihn an meine Anwesenheit. „Ach ja. Nun was ich damit eigentlich zum Ausdruck bringen will mein Lieber ist folgendes: Dein Vater war ein Vampir und hat offensichtlich seine vampirische Seite an dich vererbt." Freudestrahlend sah er mich an und nahm sich noch ein Zitronendrop, den er genüsslich vor sich hin lutschte. Memo an mich selbst: Ich hasse Zitronendrops. „Ich bin WAS?" platzte es nach etwa dreißig Sekunden aus mir heraus. „Soll das etwa bedeutet dass ich…zur Hälfte ein Vampir bin?! Ein verfluchter Halbvampir? Das kann nicht Ihr Ernst sein!"

Mittlerweile stampfte ich wutschnaubend durch sein Wohnzimmer, während er mich nur milde lächelnd dabei beobachtete und abwartete bis ich meinem Frust Luft gemacht hatte. Dann nickte er. „Mein Lieber, es hat ja nicht nur Nachteile. Sobald du gelernt hast mit deinen Fähigkeiten umzugehen wird es kaum noch etwas geben, das dir Probleme bereiten könnte. Nun ja, bis auf mich vielleicht. Oh, hatte ich ganz vergessen: Auch ein Tässchen Tee mein Lieber? Oder lieber etwas Blut?" Was sollte das denn schon wieder? Sollte das ein makabrer Scherz sein?! Mit mühsam ruhig gehaltener Stimme schaffte ich es ein „Nein, Danke" hervor zu pressen.

Dumbledore nickte. „Daran wirst du dich allerdings gewöhnen müssen. Du wirst in Zukunft auch weiterhin normale Nahrung zu dir nehmen können, jedoch braucht dein Körper regelmäßig Blut um gesund zu bleiben. Wenn ich mich recht erinnere sagte dein Vater, dass du mindestens einmal pro Monat trinken musst." Ich beobachtete Dumbledore's Mine genau, in der Hoffnung einen winzigen Anhaltspunkt zu finden der mir zeigen würde dass er mich verarschte. Nichts. Schnaubend wandte ich mich von ihm ab. Das war doch gequirlte Drachenscheiße! „Wir sehen uns nach den Ferien Professor Dumbledore…" Kurz bevor mein Körper den Raum verließ hörte ich Dumbledore noch rufen: „Ach die Frisur finde ich übrigens viel besser. Das kurze Haar hat dir nicht wirklich gestanden mein Lieber!"

Wieder im Flur meines Anwesens stehend blickte ich irritiert in den Spiegel um meine Haare zu begutachten. Tatsächlich! Sie waren nachgewachsen! Wieder hatte ich eine Mähne fast bis zu meinem jetzt perfekten Arsch. Ich ertrug mich selbst nicht!

In den nächsten sechs Wochen stellte sich leider heraus, dass Dumbledore wohl doch keinen Witz gemacht hatte. Mein Körper war immer noch makellos, meine Haare seidig glänzend und nach wie vor lang (und ich hatte sehr oft versucht sie zu schneiden…vergeblich), und einmal im Monat brauchte ich tatsächlich dringend Blut. Auch meine sexuellen Bedürfnisse waren…nun ja…dringlicher. Was heißen soll…plötzlich hatte ich feuchte Träume von immer der gleichen Frau…aber ich wusste nicht wer das sein sollte. Danach lief ich dann den ganzen Tag notgeil durch die Gegend, aber wann immer ich eine Frau anziehend fand, wurde mir augenblicklich kotzübel, was jeglichen Vielleicht-Ständer zunichte machte. Also blieb mir nichts anderes übrig als selbst Hand an zu legen. Und meine Handarbeit verbesserte sich mit jeder Woche die verging.

xxx

Und hier wurde es auch nicht besser. Ganz toll Severus! Jetzt bleibt mir nichts anderes übrig als mitten durch die ganzen nervtötenden Schüler zu gehen. Alle werden mich anstarren. Leider kann ich ja schlecht verstecken, dass ich mich ein klein wenig verändert hatte. Also wenn schon dann richtig. Ich stürmte durch die Tür, vorbei an den glotzenden Kindern und setzte mich so schnell es ging an den Lehrertisch ganz am Ende. Na toll die starren mich immer noch alle an… vor allem die Mädchen… ekelhaft. Ich versuchte sie alle nieder zu starren. Sollten sie doch alle tot umfallen verdammt noch mal! Schon wieder war mir speiübel. Ich hätte mich gleich vor allen über den Tisch übergeben dank all der weiblichen Aufmerksamkeit, wenn ich nicht plötzlich die kleine Miss Granger (immer perfekt, immer die Beste, besserwisserisch, bescheuerte Miss-ich-bin-Harry-kotz-Potters-beste-scheiß-Freundin!) entdeck hätte. Sie bildete keine Ausnahme und starrte mich ebenso unverblümt und sabbernd an wie alle anderen. Einfach ekelhaft. Und vollgesaut hatte sie sich auch noch, tja, gut im auswendig lernen aber zu dumm zum essen was Miss Perfekt?

Meine Sicht veränderte sich plötzlich. Als wäre ein Schalter umgelegt worden konnte ich plötzlich Granger's Bluse sehen als wäre sie keine zehn Zentimeter entfernt. Und ihre Brüste. Und…ach du heiliger…hatte sie allen Ernstes steife Brustwarzen? Das gab es doch nicht!

Leider konnte ich so schnell nun auch wieder nicht wegsehen. Eine gewisse perverse Faszination war nicht ausgeschlossen. NEIN! Neinneinneinneinnein…nicht hier, nicht jetzt verflucht noch mal. Ich merkte wie sich mein gesamtes Blut in meinem Schritt sammelte. Innerhalb von Sekunden war ich hart wie Stahl. Nur weil ich Granger's Brustwarzen gesehen hatte… wieso kann ich die überhaupt sehen? Egal. ich hab andere Probleme… kann ja wohl nicht wahr sein dass, nur weil ich EINMAL harte Nippel sehe, mir fast einer abgeht. Mein neuer Körper hatte sie wohl nicht alle. Was soll ich denn in Zukunft machen? Im Sommer? Wenn alle Mädchen um mich herum halbnackt durch die Flure laufen?

Verdammt Granger sieht immer noch her… Nach dem zu urteilen was Potter gerade sagte, fand sie mein Äußeres wohl ziemlich ansprechend… und wieso verflucht noch eins konnte ich hören was der Trottel zu sagen hatte? Wenn diese kleine nervige Kuh meine Gedanken lesen könnte wüsste ich genau was sie zu hören bekäme. _Miss Granger wie mir zu Ohren gekommen ist sollen Sie eine recht intelligente Person sein. Also kann ich davon ausgehen dass Sie folgenden Satz verstehen: Nehmen Sie Ihren impertinenten Blick von mir! Glauben Sie mir, Niemand hier möchte Ihr Gesabber sehen._

Na endlich senkte sie ihren Blick. Gut so! Also weiter geht's mit meiner Niederstarr-Aktion. Mal sehen… ha! Alle schauen weg. Sehr gut. Warte. Was ist denn mit Malfoy los? Er sieht aus als hätte er mindestens zweiundvierzig Grad Fieber wenn man sich die Farbe seines Gesichts ansah.

Seltsam.


	3. Chapter 3

_Sooooo endlich mal wieder ein neues Kapitel von SensualTiger und mir :)_

_Wir hoffen ihr habt Spaß beim lesen und lasst auch ein paar Reviews da. :D:D _

_glg _

_WAS IST NUR LOS MIT MIR?_ Hatte ich mir gerade wirklich und ganz ernsthaft eingestanden dass Granger's Anblick mich aus der Fassung brachte? Nein! Nicht Granger… uä… ich hatte absolut nichts übrig für diese Muggelstämmigen…verdammt. Aber trotzdem… Wie sie so dasaß und offensichtlich (wie alle anderen Anwesenden Mädchen – und auch einige Jungen- ) Snape angaffte. Sie hatte sich sogar eingesaut! Mmmh ich wär gern die Soße. Nein! Stop! Schlimm genug dass ich den gesamten Sommer über nur mit mir selbst und meinem besten Stück verbracht habe… Bei jedem bisschen Haut das ich gesehen habe, und diesen Sommer war es SEHR heiß gewesen, bekam ich auf der Stelle einen Ständer. Und er ging auch nicht weg! Nicht bis ich selbst Hand angelegt hatte. Und das ausgiebig…

Ich hasste es noch Jungfrau zu sein verflucht! Aber dank der unzähligen Gerüchte in Hogwarts, ich sei der mit Abstand beste Fick den man hier bekommen konnte, hatte ich absolut keine Chance das zu ändern. Ich weiß klingt paradox aber wie soll ich bitte jetzt noch irgendein Angebot (und glaubt mir davon bekomme ich genug) annehmen? Ich würde mich komplett lächerlich machen! Ein Malfoy und lächerlich! Ausgeschlossen! Und somit saß ich jetzt an meinem Haustisch inmitten von lauter Vollidioten die wahrscheinlich rund um die Uhr vögelten (NUR ICH NICHT!) und kämpfte mal wieder damit dass meine Hose definitiv und unwiderruflich zu eng war! Und das wegen dieser Granger! Unfassbar. Ich musste krank sein!

Um mich abzulenken und um NICHT ihre perfekten Brüste anzustarren drehte ich mich in Richtung Lehrertisch. Keine gute Idee. Jetzt hatte ich zu meinem Leidwesen freien Blick auf meinen Patenonkel. Ja… bei ihm hatte sich diesen Sommer wirklich einiges verändert. Irgendwie hatte er es geschafft NOCH blasser zu werden. Allerdings auch muskulöser, und sein Gesicht wirkte markanter…irgendwie viel männlicher und diese Haare… ja das stand ihm sehr viel besser. Als mein Onkel sich jetzt auch noch zu dieser blöden Schnepfe Mcgonagall lehnte spannte sein Hemd über seinen Brustmuskeln… Lecker! Wa…fuck! Nein! Schluss jetzt! Ich musste ein leises Stöhnen unterdrücken weil mein verfluchter Schwanz doch tatsächlich meinte noch ein Stück größer zu werden! Ich bin und war und werde nie schwul sein! Jetzt war ich sogar scharf auf meinen Onkel? _Hallo geht's noch?_

Um mich zu beruhigen kniff ich die Augen zusammen. Besser ich kann nichts mehr sehen. Dann kann mich auch nichts mehr anmachen! „Hey Draco…alles okay bei dir? Ist dir schlecht?" Irgendwo weit entfernt konnte ich eine Stimme ausmachen die mit mir sprach. Und die klang auch noch sexy! DAS GIBT'S DOCH NICHT! Ich musste hier raus und das sofort! Also grummelte ich irgendetwas das sich hoffentlich nach einer Antwort anhörte und flüchtete aus der großen Halle. Hoffentlich verdeckte mein Umhang alles…

Okay wohin jetzt? Gemeinschaftsraum? Nein! Zu viel Publikum. Astronomieturm? Bis dahin platze ich! Auf irgendein Klo? Zu klischeehaft. Aber irgendwie musste ich jetzt definitiv Dampf ablassen! Am besten einfach losrennen mir wird unterwegs schon was einfallen. _Naaaaa toll… Super gemacht Draco. _Ohne es zu wollen stand ich vor dem verschlossenen Klassenzimmer von niemand anderem als dem Meister der Zaubertränke höchst persönlich. Und den Ständer hatte ich auch noch…leider… Also sagte ich schnell Snapes persönliches Passwort (welches er mir während einer Sauferei im Sommer anvertraut hatte) und schlüpfte in den leeren Raum. Gut! Endlich allein; und so schnell würde auch keiner kommen.

Immer noch schwirrten mir die Bilder von Granger im Kopf herum. Sie war definitiv scharf auf Snape gewesen. Ich hätte ja ein Idiot sein müssen um das nicht zu bemerken. Snape… mmmmh…. Diese Oberarme… Mein Onkel ist bestimmt niemand der mich sanft anfassen würde. Wie sich sein Arm um meine Hüften wohl anfühlen würde während er hart in….. STOPP! Ich bin nicht schwul verflucht nochmal! Super jetzt wars noch schlimmer! Und mein Schwanz war feucht! Wieso das denn bitte?

Ich musste das loswerden! So konnte ich auf keinen Fall zurück in meinen Schlafsaal und schon gar nicht schlafen! Ich stolperte also zum Lehrerpult (ganz aus Versehen) und riss mir die Hose runter, inklusive Boxershorts. Au! Keine gute Idee! Der Bund meiner Unterwäsche blieb…hängen! Also an meinem Penis. Irgendwie scheiße!

Ich stöhnte auf als ich mich endlich komplett von meinen Klamotten befreit hatte. Endlich nicht mehr in der Hose eingesperrt. Also schnell hinter mich bringen. Beherzt nahm ich meinen Schwanz fest in die Hand und begann zu pumpen. Ein paar Mal noch dann hätte ich es endlich geschafft. Ich wollte nur noch in mein Bett. Und wenn mich hier jemand erwischte…zum Beispiel mein Onkel… was der wohl dann mit mir anstellen würde?

Ohne es zu wollen stellte ich mir plötzlich vor wie er auf mich zu gerauscht käme und mich packen würde um mich umzudrehen. Dann würde er meinen Oberkörper auf das Pult drücken bis ich komplett darauf zu liegen käme. Jetzt hätte er freien Blick auf meinen Arsch. Das würde ihm gefallen. Er wäre nicht zärtlich. Er würde mich in den Hals beißen während er um mich herum greift um mich fest in die Hand zu nehmen.

Ein lautes Stöhnen kam aus meiner Kehle während ich den Kopf in den Nacken warf und immer schneller pumpte. Meine Hand hatte sich mittlerweile fast unerträglich fest um meinen Penis geschlossen. Meine Hüfte ruckte unkontrolliert nach vorn und ich wurde noch härter.

Ich stellte mir vor wie Snape sich an mich pressen würde. Ich konnte alles von ihm spüren. Und da ging die Tür auf. Granger kam herein und marschierte ohne zu zögern auf mich und meinen Onkel zu. Lasziv beugte sie sich zu Snape und verwickelte ihn in einen tiefen Kuss, nur um gleich darauf um den Tisch herum zu kommen, mich kurz anzugrinsen und dann UNTER dem Tisch zu verschwinden. Kaum eine Sekunde später spürte ich ihre feuchten warmen Lippen an der Spitze meines Schaftes. Sie nahm mich tief in sich auf und spielte mit ihrer Zunge während Snape meine Kopf zu sich drehte und mich küsste. Seine Zunge focht mit meiner während seine Hand langsam von meiner Brust über meinen Bauch zwischen meine Beine wanderte. Kurz darauf konnte ich spüren wie er leicht an meinen Hoden zog. Snapes Hände und Hermines Mund machten mich wahnsinnig und ich stieß immer heftiger mit meiner Hüfte nach vorn.

Bei dem Gedanken daran was die beiden alles mit mir machten rammte ich meinen Schwanz immer heftiger in meine Hand bis ich so heftig kam wie noch nie zuvor. Der Orgasmus schüttelte mich und ich ergoss mich immer wieder auf das Lehrerpult vor mir. Keuchend erholte ich mich langsam…mein Blick schärfte sich und ich betrachtete die weißen Spritzer auf dem Tisch. WAS ZUR… Ich riss die Augen auf als mir dämmerte auf WEN ich mir da gerade nach allen Künsten einen runter geholt hatte. Panisch zog ich meinen Zauberstab und entfernte die Beweisspuren auf dem Tisch meines Onkels. Er war mein PATENONKEL verflucht noch mal!

Und ich hatte mir gerade vorgestellt Sex mit ihm zu haben… oder naja fast Sex… und mit Granger! Ich konnte Granger nicht ausstehen. Ihre unangebrachte Abstammung, ihr besserwisserisches Gehabe und diese… Arroganz! Sie war einfach nerv tötend! Aber irgendwie heiß… NEIN! Wütend auf mich selbst, wütend auf meinen Penis und wütend auf die ganze Welt zog ich mich wieder an und verschwand so schnell ich nur konnte aus dem Klassenzimmer. Dann machte ich mich auf den Weg in den Gemeinschaftsraum der Slytherins. Ich wollte jetzt nur noch in mein Bett und schlafen.

Endlich im Gemeinschaftsraum angekommen kam auch noch Blaise vorbei und wollte wissen ob alles in Ordnung sei. Anscheinend würde ich nicht an ihm vorbei kommen wenn ich nicht wenigstens antwortete. „Natürlich ist alles in Ordnung. Wieso fragst du so bescheuert?", gab ich also ziemlich entnervt zurück. Blaise schüttelte meine unfreundliche Erwiderung einfach ab, so wie immer, und grinste mich an. „Wieder eine aufgerissen Draco? Schließlich bist du ziemlich schnell aus der großen Halle verschwunden. Hattest wohl noch ein heißes Date?"

Innerlich verdrehte ich die Augen und seufzte resigniert; doch Blaise ließ ich einfach blöd weiter in die Gegend grinsen, verabschiedete mich mit einem „Ein Gentleman genießt und schweigt.", und verschwand endlich in den Schlafsaal. Mit einem Schlenker meines Zauberstabs entkleidete ich mich und zog mir mit einem weiteren Schlenker auch gleich meinen Pyjama an. Heute war definitiv ein scheiß anstrengender erster Tag gewesen.

Eigentlich hatte ich gehofft gleich einschlafen zu können, aber es ging nicht. Es musste doch einen Grund dafür geben dass ich von allem und jedem angeturnt wurde. Konnte ja nicht normal sein, dass ich ernsthaft von meinem Professor/Patenonkel UND von Granger fantasierte. Außerdem würde es dazu wohl kaum kommen. Die beiden hassten sich abgrundtief. Und trotzdem ging mir mein Dilemma nicht aus dem Kopf. Wie sollte ich den nächsten Tag, geschweige denn das ganze nächste Schuljahr überleben? Alle zwei Minuten abhauen und mir einen von der Palme wedeln ging ja auch schlecht… Ich musste dringend herausfinden was mit mir los war! Und noch viel wichtiger: Wie ich es rückgängig machen konnte! Bei diesen Gedanken schlief ich dann endlich ein.


	4. Chapter 4

Also hier das nächste Kapitel. Ich hoffe es gefällt euch und vergesst bitte nicht zu reviewen. :D

XXX

Zwei Wochen waren jetzt schon vergangen und ich hatte immer noch niemanden gefunden den ich für meine besonderen Bedürfnisse benutzen konnte… Klar meine Liste hatte ich, aber keine Ansätze sie abzuarbeiten. So langsam wurde ich wirklich unruhig. Mein Körper funktionierte einfach nicht richtig wenn ich nicht regelmäßig Sex bekam. Ich war SO frustriert verflucht noch mal! Und nicht nur das Sex-Problem hatte ich lösen können. Ich wusste auch immer noch nicht wieso ich Snapes Stimme in meinem Kopf gehört hatte. Mittlerweile hatte ich fast jedes einzelne verdammte Buch gelesen dass sich auch nur annähernd mit körperlosen Stimmen beschäftigte gelesen. Die meisten beriefen sich jedoch darauf, dass man langsam verrückt wurde wenn man schon Stimmen in seinem Kopf hörte.

Aber ich hatte mir das doch nicht eingebildet? Oder doch? So langsam fing ich an unsicher zu werden; und das stand mir ganz sicher nicht! Ich musste irgendetwas tun! Irgendwen flachlegen zumindest. Meine andere Seite wurde immer unruhiger je länger ich nicht gründlich befriedigt wurde und auch selbst Hand anlegen half auf Dauer nicht. Und das tat ich schon oft genug. Täglich um genau zu sein.

Seufzend schüttelte ich den Kopf und kam wieder in der Gegenwart an. Jetzt saß ich hier im Kerker und hatte noch zwei ganze Stunden Zaubertränke vor mir… Die Hölle. Immer wieder glitt mein Blick zu Snape herüber, der an seinem Tisch saß und arbeiten korrigierte. Er sah dabei einfach zum Anbeißen aus. Ich wollte ihn sooooo gern von seinem Hemd befreien und über seine mit Sicherheit makellose Brust lecken. Und dann immer weiter nach unten wandern. Gut dass er meine Gedanken nicht lesen konnte. Jetzt war ich wieder unglaublich scharf und merkte wie mein Höschen feucht wurde. Verdammt. Um mir etwas Erleichterung zu verschaffen rutschte ich unruhig auf meinem Stuhl umher und genoss die leichte Reibung.

Immer noch war mein Blick auf meinen heißen Lehrer gerichtet und ich malte mir gerade die schönsten Dinge aus als er plötzlich den Blick hob und mich anstarrte. Sein Blick war so intensiv dass ich sofort noch feuchter wurde. Verflucht ich wollte dass er mich nahm. Hier und jetzt vor allen anderen Schülern. Es wäre mir egal, Hauptsache er nahm mich so richtig hart ran. Ich konnte fühlen wie sich ein leichter Rotton über meine Wangen legte und musste den Mund öffnen um noch genug Luft zu bekommen. Aber Snape schien davon nicht gerade begeistert zu sein. Wieso sah er eigentlich immer noch zu mir herüber? Wieso hatte er überhaupt aufgesehen? AUF KEINEN FALL hatte er meine Gedanken gelesen oder doch? Nein! Das hätte ich bemerkt. Harry hatte mich in die Grundzüge der Okklumentik eingeweiht, sodass ich zumindest merkte wenn jemand versuchte in meinen Kopf einzudringen.

Ich konnte einfach die Augen nicht von dem Tränkemeister nehmen; obwohl er aussah als würde er gleich vor Wut explodieren. Er presste die Kiefer aufeinander und ich konnte sehen wie seine Hände sich um die Stuhllehnen krallten als müsste er sich festhalten. Dabei fiel mein Blick leider auf seinen aufs Äußerste gespannten Bizeps und ich konnte mich mal wieder auf nichts konzentrieren. So weit war es schon gekommen! Ich saß da auf meinem Stuhl und zerfloss vor Lust. Ich musste mich unwahrscheinlich anstrengen um endlich den Blick von diesem verboten gutaussehenden Mann zu nehmen.

Ich drehte den Kopf und sah jetzt direkt auf Malfoys breites Kreuz. Seit wann war das so breit? Oder hatte ich bisher einfach nicht darauf geachtet. Er war wie immer tief in das Brauen seines Tranks versunken und schnitt bedächtig eine Affodillwurzel in kleine Stückchen. Ich beobachtete deine Hände dabei wie sie sich elegant um den Griff des Messers legten und mit unfassbarer Präzision schnitt. Was er wohl noch so alles mit diesen langen schlanken Fingern und dieser Präzision machen könnte? Ich konnte gerade noch so ein Stöhnen unterdrücken. Verflucht! Ich saß wirklich in der Klemme. Sah ich in die eine Richtung dann war da Snape; und sah ich in die andere, war da Malfoy. SO würde ich mich nie konzentrieren können. Ich hatte noch nicht einmal angefangen meinen Trank zu brauen verdammt! Trotz allem beobachtete ich weiterhin wie Draco sich konzentriert über seinen Kessel beugte. Warte mal. Hatte ich gerade gesehen wie er mit zitternden Händen die Affodillwurzel hineingab? Wieso zitterte er denn so? Jetzt bemerkte ich auch seinen hochroten Kopf und er schien verzweifelt zu versuchen nicht nach vorn zu sehen. Was war denn mit dem los? Und außerdem hatte er gerade viel zu viel von der Wurzel beigegeben. So ein Fehler unterlief Malfoy doch sonst nicht? Was war da nur schiefgelaufen? Jetzt wo ich ihn genauer betrachtete merkte ich auch dass seine Haare nicht so perfekt gestylt waren wie sonst immer und seine ganze Körperhaltung strahlte etwas… Fahriges aus.

Irgendetwas stimmte ganz und gar nicht. Und ich nahm mir vor auch dieses Rätsel zu lösen. NOCH eins. Na super. Wenigstens hatte sich meine Libido ein wenig beruhigt und ich fing schnell an meinen Trank zu brauen. Viel Zeit hatte ich nicht mehr aber vielleicht konnte ich bis Ende der Stunde doch noch etwas halbwegs Brauchbares abliefern. Keine halbe Stunde später beendete Snape den Unterricht indem er sich aufraffte und die einzelnen Tränke begutachtete. Bei Malfoy blieb er plötzlich verblüfft stehen und sah immer wieder von ihm zu seinem Kessel hinab. Offenbar war ihm aufgefallen dass Malfoy den Trank versemmelt hatte. Er wechselte kurz ein paar Worte mit seinem Lieblingsschüler woraufhin Malfoy noch ein wenig roter wurde.

Dann machte sich Snape wieder auf den Weg durch die Reihen und kam mir immer näher. Schon spürte ich wieder das leichte Kribbeln zwischen meinen Beinen und wünschte mir zum circa hundertsten Mal dass er mich um den Verstand vögeln würde. Schließlich blieb er vor meinem Kessel stehen und beugte sich darüber. Dadurch kam er mir gefährlich nahe und ich hielt den Atem an. Ich wollte unbedingt die Hand ausstrecken und seine Haare in die Hand nehmen. Dieses Seidenband war einfach zu sexy. Ich wollte daran ziehen und somit seine Mähne befreien. Meine Hände begannen zu zittern in dem Versuch ruhig stehen zu bleiben.

Snape hob den Kopf und blickte mich direkt an. Dann beugte er sich vor und unsere Gesichter waren vielleicht noch fünf Zentimeter voneinander entfernt. Meine Augen hefteten sich auf seine Lippen und ich war nicht mehr fähig an irgendetwas anderes zu denken als diese auf den meinen. Doch dann teilten sie sich und er schnarrte mich unfreundlich an. „Was soll das sein wenn es fertig ist Miss Granger? Sie sind zwar bei weitem nicht die beste Schülerin in diesem Fach aber sie rangieren normalerweise wenigstens im oberen Drittel." Meine Wangen wurden feuerrot vor Scham und ich versuchte ihm zu erklären dass ich leider nicht genug Zeit gehabt hatte.

Doch ihn schien das nicht zu interessieren. Mit einem abfälligen Schnauben richtete er sich wieder auf und sah kurz zu Malfoy hinüber. Er drehte sich schließlich um und erklärte den Unterricht für beendet. Bevor jedoch auch nur ein einziger Schüler das Klassenzimmer verlassen hatte erhob er noch einmal seine Stimme. „Ach und Miss Granger und Mister Malfoy? Sie bekommen hiermit die Aufgabe miteinander zu lernen! Was Sie heute abgeliefert haben ist untragbar und ich will hoffen dass sich das bald ändert! Ach und wenn ich herausbekomme dass meinem Befehl keine Folge geleistet wird dann werde ich Ihren Häusern so viele Punkte abziehen dass dieses Jahr Hufflepuff den Hauspokal gewinnt!"

Dann drehte er sich um und bedeutete damit Allen, dass sie entlassen waren. Ich starrte den Lehrer mit offenem Mund an und war dermaßen empört dass ich keinen Ton herausbekam. Auch Malfoy stand da und seine Gesichtsfarbe glich erschreckend der einer Scheibe Rote Beete. Immer wieder klappte er den Mund auf und zu als versuchte auch er irgendetwas zu sagen. Letzten Endes ließ er jedoch nur ergeben den Kopf hängen und rauschte aus dem Raum. Auch ich seufzte einmal tief und ergab mich in mein Schicksal.

Auf dem Weg in die große Halle in der es in ein paar Minuten Mittagessen geben würde kam mir ein Gedanke der mich lächeln ließ. Vielleicht aber auch nur vielleicht war das endlich eine perfekte Vorlage um Malfoy mal näher zu kommen. Schließlich würden wir miteinander lernen müssen. Allein. In der Bibliothek. Ich würde es schon schaffen die Treffen auf Zeiten zu legen zu denen sich sonst keiner dort aufhielt. Das baute mich ein wenig auf und ich beeilte mich noch rechtzeitig zum Essen zu kommen.

Am nächsten Tag während dem Abendessen kommt Malfoy doch tatsächlich zu mir an den Gryffindortisch und bleibt unangenehm berührt neben mir stehen. Als ich den Kopf hob um ihn anzusehen maulte er mich in seinem üblichen herablassenden Ton an. „Wir müssen noch lernen. Morgen haben wir wieder Zaubertränke und ich will keine Punkte verlieren auch wenn ich dafür mit dir zusammen arbeiten muss." Ich musste mich unglaublich zusammen reißen um ihm nicht irgendwelche Gemeinheiten an den Kopf zu werfen. Schließlich hatte ich ja beschlossen ihn zu meinem Spielzeug zu machen.

Obwohl ich im Moment ziemlich wenig Lust dazu hatte. Also antwortete ich ihm so ruhig wie möglich: „Dann treffen wir uns heute Abend um neun in der Bibliothek. Bring deine Unterlagen mit. Von mir wirst du nicht abschreiben dürfen." Malfoys Augen verengten sich und mit einem knappen Nicken wandte er sich um und verschwand aus der großen Halle. Mit sehr viel weniger Appetit als noch vor ein paar Minuten aß ich meinen Teller leer und machte mich dann auch auf den Weg in den Gemeinschaftsraum um meine Unterlagen wenigstens noch kurz durchzusehen. Auf keinen Fall würde ich mir eine Blöße vor Draco Malfoy geben! Niemals!

Als es schließlich neun Uhr war machte ich mich auf den Weg in die Bibliothek. Zu meiner Überraschung saß Malfoy schon am Tisch und hatte seine Pergamente und diverse Zaubertrankbücher um sich herum verteilt. Wortlos setzte ich mich zu ihm und wir begannen in stiller Übereinkunft zu lernen. Wenn mir oder ihm etwas auffiel was der andere falsch verstanden hatte dann berichtigten wir das mit kurzen Worten und der jeweils andere nahm es schweigend entgegen.

So im Großen und Ganzen war ich positiv überrascht wie gut wir miteinander lernen konnten. Und Malfoy war ganz sicher nicht auf den Kopf gefallen. Immer öfter ertappte ich mich dabei wie ich ihn heimlich zwischen meinen Haaren hindurch beim Arbeiten beobachtete. Er war auf jeden Fall ein überaus leckerer Anblick und so langsam konnte ich fühlen wie ich scharf wurde. Irgendwann fiel mir auf, dass Malfoy unruhig wurde. Immer wieder rutschte er auf seinem Stuhl hin und her und auch seine Konzentration war im Eimer. Ein Blick auf sein Pergament verriet mir dass er den gleichen Satz soeben zum fünften Mal geschrieben hatte.

Mittlerweile war auch niemand mehr in der Bibliothek. Es musste mindestens halb elf Uhr in der Nacht sein. Alle anderen waren schon in ihren Schlafsälen verschwunden. Ich war also mit ihm allein. Sehr gut. Ich tat so als ob ich mich streckte und streifte dadurch ganz zufällig mit meinem Bein das seine. Er zuckte sofort zusammen und kniff kurz die Augen zusammen als versuchte er sich zu konzentrieren. Wenn ich es nicht besser gewusst hätte dann wäre ich mir zu hundert Prozent sicher, dass er erregt war.

Ein kleiner Schweißtropfen löste sich an seiner Schläfe und lief ihm langsam über die Wange in Richtung Kinn. „Malfoy alles in Ordnung?", fragte ich ihn in unauffälligem Tonfall und verkniff mir ein gemeines Grinsen. Er war sowas von scharf! Und zwar auf mich… das ist doch ein guter Ausgangspunkt. Ich strecke die Hand aus und berühre ihn an der Hand. Malfoys Kopf schoss nach oben und ich schnappte erschrocken nach Luft. Es sah so aus als ob sich ein schwarzer Nebel seiner strahlend blauen Iris bemächtigen würde. Innerhalb von Sekunden waren seine Augen tiefschwarz und er starrte mich mit einem hungrigen Ausdruck in ihnen an. Meine Hand lag immer noch auf seiner und als ich hinabblickte und sie wegzog sah ich ein seltsames Schriftzeichen auf seinem Handrücken erscheinen. Es sah aus wie eine Rune. Aber eine solche hatte ich noch in keinem Buch jemals zu Gesicht bekommen. Sie schimmerte leicht und schien zu pulsieren. Auch Malfoys Blick wandte sich seiner Hand zu. Offensichtlich war das zu viel. Er sprang panisch auf, der Stuhl kippte mit einem Poltern nach hinten. Mit weit aufgerissenen Augen starrte Malfoy mich noch ein paar Sekunden an, drehte sich dann auf dem Absatz um und verschwand halb rennend aus der Bibliothek.

Mindestens fünf Minuten saß ich vollkommen verdattert am Tisch und sah Malfoy nach. Ich hatte nicht den blassesten Schimmer was eben passiert war. Eben waren wir noch am Lernen gewesen und plötzlich veränderte sich Malfoys Aussehen und er FLOH buchstäblich vor mir. Ich kniff die Augen zusammen und rieb mir die Schläfen. Na gut! Ich will nicht Hermine Granger sein wenn ich nicht herausbekommen konnte was das gerade war.

Also stemmte ich mich müde von meinem Stuhl und machte mich auf die Suche nach einschlägiger Literatur die mir weiterhelfen konnte. Erstmal mit dieser Rune anfangen…


	5. Chapter 5

Wuhuuu neues Kapitel :D

Ich hoffe es gefällt euch und Reviews nicht vergessen ;)

5.

Ich musste raus aus der Bibliothek! Verdammt was war das denn gewesen? Ich hasste meinen Onkel dafür dass er mich dazu verdonnert hatte mit Granger zu lernen. Ich war sowieso dauerscharf und jetzt auch noch DAS! Sie hatte mich erregt. GRANGER! Und dann, als sie ihre Hand auf meine gelegt hatte…. oh man… beinahe hätte ich sie besprungen und davon wäre sie mit Sicherheit nicht sonderlich begeistert gewesen. Was war nur mit mir los verflucht noch mal?! Konnte ich mir nicht einfach ein Slytherinmädchen suchen? NEIN es musste natürlich jemand sein an den ich nie im Leben herankommen würde… Jetzt tat es mir fast Leid dass ich immer so fies zu Granger gewesen war… NEIN! Ich bin ein Malfoy und mir tut nie etwas Leid!

Aber was war das mit meiner Hand? Oder besser gesagt auf meiner Hand? All diese Gedanken schwirrten mir im Kopf umher während ich kopflos in die Kerker rannte. Hoffentlich verriet mich die Granger nicht. Ich hatte jetzt absolut keine Lust auch noch tausend Fragen bezüglich meines seltsamen Mals zu beantworten… Was auch direkt das nächste Problem aufrief: Wie sollte ich das Zeichen verbergen? Endlich im Slytherin Gemeinschaftsraum angekommen versuchte ich es sogleich mit einem Verberge-Zauber. Wenigstens war der Raum leer. Es war ja auch ziemlich spät…

Mist… es klappte nicht… das Zeichen war immer noch deutlich zu sehen. Ich besah es mir genauer und fand dass es aussah wie irgendeine Art Rune… Allerdings hatte ich sie noch nie zuvor gesehen… Verflucht! Also blieb mir wohl nichts anderes übrig als mir ein paar Handschuhe herbei zu zaubern. Hmmmmm… sie sollten allerdings gut aussehen. Schließlich mussten sie zum Rest meines Styles passen. Schließlich entschied ich mich für dünne schwarze Lederhandschuhe mit silbernen Nähten. Sie würden wenigstens meine Bewegungsfreiheit kaum einschränken…

Immer noch völlig genervt beschloss ich mich in meine Räumlichkeiten zurückzuziehen. Ein Malfoy zu sein hatte wenigstens auch unter diesem Trottel Dumbledore so seine Freiheiten und ein eigenes Schlafzimmer mit angrenzendem Bad gehörte dazu. Wenigstens etwas… Ich schmiss mich auf mein Bett und grübelte. Was jetzt? Bei einigen Dingen war ich mir sicher: Es war definitiv nicht normal dass ich in letzter Zeit nur noch geil war. Ich hatte auf den Schreibtisch meines Onkels onaniert! AAARGH dieser Gedanke ging mir einfach nicht mehr aus dem Kopf! Und sobald ich daran auch nur ganz ganz kurz dachte… WUMM schon hatte ich wieder einen Ständer…

Meine Noten in Zaubertränke hatten wirklich nachgelassen… kein Wunder dass Onkel Severus mir das Lernen mit Granger aufgebrummt hatte… ich HASSTE es nicht der Klassenbeste zu sein! Ständig kam mir Granger in die Quere… Wenigstens hatte ich bislang in Zaubertränke die Nase vorn aber jetzt? Kaum betrete ich das Klassenzimmer, schon kann ich nur noch an meinen steifen Schwanz denken und an meine Fantasien die ich hatte als ich es mir besorgt hatte… Verflucht verflucht VERFLUCHT! Das musste dringend ein Ende haben!

Vielleicht würde mir Mutter helfen können? Mit meinem Vater konnte ich nicht reden. Er war furchteinflößend… selbst für mich… aber meine Mutter war immer für mich und meine Probleme da ohne mich als Schwächling zu betiteln. Mein Vater war sowieso der Auffassung dass ich nicht gut genug war. In seinen Augen benahm ich mich meistens nicht „standesgemäß" genug… Arschloch… Aber wahrscheinlich hatte er auch da Recht… Schließlich will ich Granger ficken! UND Onkel Severus…

Mir die Haare raufend stand ich schließlich wieder auf und setzte mich an meinen Schreibtisch. Ich nahm eine Rolle Pergament aus meiner Schultasche und tunkte meine Schreibfeder in das Tintenfass. Ich musste dringend an meine Mutter schreiben und sie um Rat fragen. Wieso war ich plötzlich so anders? Und woher kam das Mal auf meiner Hand? Vielleicht würde sie mir helfen können… Zumindest hoffte ich das. Mein Vater war momentan für das Ministerium unterwegs und so hatte ich gute Chancen dass er nichts von dem Brief mitbekommen würde…

Als ich ihr endlich mein Herz ausgeschüttet hatte verzauberte ich den Brief noch schnell, sodass ihn keiner lesen konnte der ihn zufällig in die Hände bekam. Meine Mutter kannte schließlich den Gegenzauber. Allerdings verschwieg ich ihr dass ich scharf auf eine Muggelgeborene war… das war dann doch zu viel des Guten.

Ein wenig ruhiger übergab ich den Brief an meine treue schwarze Eule Azrael, die ich zu meinem letzten Geburtstag bekommen hatte, sie würde den Brief zuverlässig überbringen. Als ich am Fenster stand (wir hatten verzauberte Fenster die es uns ermöglichten etwas Tageslicht in die Kerker zu lassen) und dem Vogel hinterher sah überkam mich wieder die Erinnerung an Granger in der Bibliothek. Sie war wirklich eine Augenweide wenn man von ihrer Abstammung einmal absah. Und diese Brüste… wie sie sich immer wieder gegen ihre Bluse drückten wenn sie sich über ihre Unterlagen beugte um etwas nachzulesen. Dabei leckte sie sich immer wieder konzentriert über die Lippen, sodass diese feucht und rosa schimmerten… Mist!

Wie sollte ich da nicht scharf werden? Ich spürte wie meine Hose wieder enger wurde. Irgendetwas musste ich doch tun können… Etwas das mir dauerhaft Erleichterung verschaffte… GENAU! Mit einem selbstgefälligen Grinsen beschloss ich mir einfach jemanden zu suchen und endlich hemmungslos zu vögeln. Aber am besten jemand der nichts verraten würde… Jemand der so begeistert wäre, dass sie nicht merken würde dass ich nicht sonderlich viel Erfahrung habe… Somit schieden alle Slytherins schon einmal aus. Gryffindor? Außer Granger machte mich da niemand wirklich an und die würden es auch sofort untereinander erzählen. Miese, bescheuerte, eingeschworene Gemeinschaft die sie waren…

Ravenclaw? Nicht schlecht aber diese Mädchen sind einfach zu berechnend. Einer Ravenclaw würde meine Unerfahrenheit sofort auffallen. Also blieb nur noch Hufflepuff… Uärgh… aber wie sagt man so schön? Dumm fickt gut. Aber wer? Egal. Einfach Augen zu und durch. Wenn ich mein erstes Mal endlich hinter mich gebracht hatte und ein paar Mal mit ihr übte konnte ich ja wirklich anfangen meinen guten Ruf auch in die Realität umzusetzen und alles nageln was nicht bei drei auf der peitschenden Weide war.

Mit meinem neuen Plan ging es mir schon erheblich besser. Jetzt nur noch diese Latte loswerden. Ich verzauberte schnell meinen Umhang, sodass niemand sehen konnte dass ich ein Zelt baute und verließ mein Zimmer. Mittlerweile war es mitten in der Nacht und ich beschloss dass ein entspannendes Bad wohl das Beste wäre. Also verließ ich die Kerker und machte mich auf den Weg in Richtung Vertrauensschülerbad. Vorsichtig lugte ich immer um die nächste Ecke damit mich auch niemand erwischte. Selbst ich war nicht vor Ärger gefeit wenn man mich nachts in den Korridoren herumlaufen sah.

Fast hatte ich es geschafft da hörte ich plötzlich leise Schritte. Schnell versteckte ich mich in einer Nische hinter einer Rüstung. Hoffentlich kein Lehrer! Ich hielt den Atem an und wartete um zu sehen wer da kam. Ein leichter Lichtschein erhellte den Gang und wurde immer heller. Dann sah ich wie eine Schülerin den Gang entlang schlich, offenbar auch darauf bedacht nicht entdeckt zu werden. Ich konnte mir ein fieses Grinsen nicht verkneifen.

Der würde ichs zeigen! Ich trat hinter der Rüstung hervor und trat absichtlich laut auf. Erschrocken drehte sich das Mädchen um und stieß einen leisen erschrockenen Schrei aus. „Wwwwwas… was machst du denn hier?", stotterte sie mir unangenehm berührt entgegen. „Das selbe könnte ich dich fragen!", entgegnete ich schnarrend. Sie zog den Kopf ein und trat unruhig von einem Bein auf das andere. Schließlich hob sie den Kopf. „Ich war bei den Hauselfen… sie hatten eine Versammlung und ich sollte als Abgeordnete der B.E.L.F.E.R.-Fraktion dabei sein." Ich konnte mir ein abfälliges Schnauben nicht verwehren. Wieder so ein Schwachsinn der auf Granger's Mist gewachsen war. „Und wie heißt du?", fragte ich sie und trat einen Schritt auf sie zu. „Susan…Susan Bones. Ich bin in Hufflepuff und wir haben gemeinsam Kräuterkunde…"

Ha! Sehr gut. Sofort schwangen meine Gedanken um. Ich hatte aber auch wirklich Glück! Mitten in der Nacht treffe ich ausgerechnet auf ein Mädchen aus Hufflepuff… Na wenn das nicht Schicksal war! Ich hatte eine Entscheidung getroffen… also wieso nicht sofort in die Tat umsetzen? Ich lächelte sie verführerisch an und sah mit Genugtuung dass sie sofort rot anlief. Perfekt! Ich ging auf sie zu und blieb erst stehen als ich direkt vor ihr stand. „Also Susan… was soll ich jetzt machen wo ich dich mitten in der Nacht in der Schule getroffen habe? Ich denke doch, dass du weißt dass das verboten ist? Ich kann dich ja nicht ungestraft zurück zu deinen Hauskameraden lassen…", raunte ich ihr entgegen und beugte mich dabei leicht nach vorn.

Ihre Atmung hatte sich erheblich beschleunigt und ich nahm das als Anlass kurz mit meinen Lippen Ihren Hals zu streifen. Ein erschrockenes Keuchen war die Antwort aber sie zuckte nicht zurück. Ganz im Gegenteil. Ihre Brust hob und senkte sich noch schneller und sie musste ein Schaudern unterdrücken. „Ich… ich weiß nicht. Was möchtest du denn tun?", war ihre gestammelte Gegenfrage. Wieder beugte ich mich zu ihr hinunter. „Das wirst du gleich sehen…", flüsterte ich ihr verheißungsvoll ins Ohr.

Dann zog ich mich zurück, drehte mich um und marschierte zur Tür des Vertrauensschülerbades. Als ich merkte dass Susan immer noch an der gleichen Stelle stand wandte ich mich zu ihr und befahl ihr mit herrischer Stimme mir zu folgen. Sie nickte mit großen Augen und kam mir hinterher. Im Bad ließ ich mit einem Schwenk meines Zauberstabs das Wasser ein und drehte mich dann zu ihr um. Sie stand an der Tür und schloss diese gerade. Schnell stellte ich mich hinter sie und umschlang sie von hinten.

Ich war mir nicht ganz sicher was ich tun sollte, aber sie lehnte sich sofort an mich. Also streifte ich mit den Händen ihre Brüste und öffnete ihre Bluse. Sie keuchte wieder auf und bog sich meinen Händen entgegen. Gut so. Mein Schwanz drückte gegen meine Hose und rieb unerträglich daran. „Öffne meine Hose… und dreh dich nicht um!", befahl ich ihr und sogleich spürte ich ihre Hände an meinem Reißverschluss. Es war ein atemberaubendes Gefühl als mein Schwanz endlich frei war und sogleich nach vorn sprang. Und Susan war begierig ihn zu spüren. Sie umfasste ihn ohne zu zögern und rieb auf und ab.

Meine Hüfte zuckte nach vorn und mein Schwanz stieß in ihre Hand. Ich ließ von ihren Brüsten ab und wanderte in tiefere Regionen. Während Susan den Kopf wandte und versuchte mich zu küssten, was ich jedoch nicht wollte (sie war ja schließlich nur ein Mittel zum Zweck), schlüpfte meine Hand unter ihren Rock und in ihr Höschen. Merlin war die Frau nass! Sofort glitt mein Finger zwischen ihre Schamlippen und ich rieb meinen Finger auf und ab bis ich die kleine Erhebung gefunden hatte die Blaise immer so genau beschrieb. Dort mochten es die Frauen. Jetzt war ich froh darüber dass ich mir immer die Bettgeschichten meines besten Freundes anhören musste.

Susan stöhnte auch sofort laut auf und ich fühlte mich bestätigt. Mit einem weiteren Schlenker meines Zauberstabes öffnete ich mein Hemd und ließ die Hose auf den Boden fallen. Sie lag jetzt um meine Knöchel und ich freute mich darüber keine Boxershorts zu tragen. Sie würden nur stören. Mein Schwanz war steinhart und ich spürte ein seltsames vibrieren das von ihm ausging. Ich wollte sie ficken. JETZT! Also drehte ich sie um und presste ihr meinen Unterleib entgegen während ich ihre Brüste betrachtete.

Sie machte große Augen als sie meinen durchtrainierten Körper musterte. „Merlin Draco… du bist unglaublich heiß. Es stimmt was über dich erzählt wird.", hauchte sie mir entgegen und wollte mit der Hand über meinen Bauch streichen. In genau dem Moment als sie meine Haut berührte schoss mir das Bild von Granger und Severus in den Kopf. Granger wie sie vor mir kniete und mir den Blowjob meines Lebens verpasste und Onkel Severus wie er von hinten in mich eindrang. Plötzlich verließ mich alle Lust. Die beiden waren nicht hier, sondern irgendein Mädchen das mich angaffte als wäre ich ein Preis bei einer verfluchten Tombola!

FUCK! Mein Penis hatte sich verabschiedet. Und das innerhalb von Sekunden. Und das Mädchen hatte es gesehen! Verflucht! „Alles okay?", fragte sie mich als sie den Blick von meinem jetzt völlig schlaffen Schwanz nahm und mich fragend ansah. Fuck fuck fuck! Konnte es denn noch peinlicher werden? „JA! Dachtest du wirklich ich würde mit dir schlafen wollen? Mit DIR? Das ich nicht lache!", giftete ich sie an in dem Versuch eine Erklärung für mein mangelhaftes Standvermögen zu finden. Sie zuckte verletzt zurück. Egal, ich war ein Malfoy und ein Malfoy war nun mal nicht nett!

„Und jetzt aus dem Weg! Ich will hier so schnell wie möglich raus!", herrschte ich sie an und genoss es ein wenig wie sie schnell Platz machte. Ich öffnete die Tür, zog mir die Hose hoch und wollte aus dem verfluchten Bad verschwinden… und stolperte auch noch über das verfluchte Kleidungsstück! Na ganz toll! Eigentlich wollte ich einen gebührenden Abgang hinlegen, stattdessen präsentierte ich der Hufflepuff jetzt auch noch meinen nackten Arsch weil ich offenbar zu dumm war um meine Hose richtig anzuziehen. Schnell rappelte ich mich auf und rannte mit hochrotem Kopf den Gang hinunter.

Das war definitiv der Höhepunkt der Peinlichkeiten gewesen! Während ich rannte machte ich meine Hose vollends zu. Ich wollte einfach nur noch in mein Bett und diesen verfickten Tag vergessen. Kaum jedoch hatte ich die Kerker erreicht prallte ich mit vollem Karacho in jemanden hinein. Ich wäre dank meines Schwungs zu Boden gegangen, hätte mich nicht eben jener festgehalten. „Draco? Was machst du denn um diese Uhrzeit noch hier draußen?", vernahm ich die bekannte Stimme meines Onkels. Heute war einfach nicht mein Tag!

Ich befreite mich von seinen Händen und versuchte mir eine plausible Ausrede einfallen zu lassen. Allerdings musste ich ziemlich mitgenommen aussehen, denn Severus packte mich sogleich wieder und schleifte mich zu sich in seine Privaträume. Er verfrachtete mich in einen seiner gemütlichen Sessel vor dem Kamin und brachte mir einen Tee. Er hatte immer frischen Tee bei sich. Ich wusste auch nicht wie er das machte. „So Draco… jetzt erzähl mir was los ist. Ich bin dein Patenonkel und es ist meine Aufgabe auf dich aufzupassen…", erinnerte er mich und ließ sich mir gegenüber auf die Couch fallen.

Ich sah von meiner Tasse hoch und direkt in seine Augen. Irgendwie hatte er sich wirklich stark verändert. Jetzt, als ich so nah bei ihm saß, überlegte ich kurz ob ich mich ihm nicht einfach anvertrauen sollte…. Doch dann fiel mir wieder das Fiasko in seinem Klassenzimmer ein und mein Mut war dahin. Ich spürte wie ich wieder rot anlief und schüttelte nur resigniert den Kopf. Wieder betrachtete ich meine Teetasse sehr genau und konnte fühlen, dass Severus mich beobachtete. Schließlich beugte er sich vor und legte eine Hand beschützend auf meinen Oberschenkel. Erschrocken riss ich die Augen auf und sah ihn wieder an. Er war direkt vor mir und betrachtete mich mit besorgtem Gesicht. „Draco…", sagte er und hoffte wahrscheinlich dass er mich irgendwie überzeugen konnte mit ihm zu reden.

Doch das genaue Gegenteil war der Fall. Die Art wie er meine Namen aussprach, Seine Hand auf meinem Bein, sein Gesicht so nah an meinem. Ich hatte plötzlich Probleme mit dem atmen. Fuck mein Onkel war verboten geil! Wie konnte Dumbledore nur so einen Sexgott in der Schule herumlaufen lassen? Ich wollte dass er mich nahm. Hier und jetzt. Er sollte mich festhalten während er sich immer und immer wieder tief in mir versenkte.

Ich wollte seinen Namen schreien wenn ich kam. Oh MERLIN ich musste hier RAUS! Mein Schwanz drückte zum wohl hundertsten Mal an diesem Tag gegen meine Hose und wenn Severus auch nur für eine Millisekunde den Blick senkte KONNTE er es gar nicht übersehen! „Onkel… ich… ich äh…oh fuck. Ich kann nicht okay? Ich bin müde und will nur noch in mein Bett. Als bis morgen." Kaum hatte ich geendet, da schubste ich ihn auch schon von mir weg, sprang auf und flüchtete aus dem Raum.

So schnell ich nur konnte raste ich in den Gemeinschaftsraum und dann direkt weiter in mein Zimmer. Mit einem ohrenbetäubenden Knall schlug ich die Tür hinter mir zu und lehnte mich völlig fertig dagegen. Meine Hand pochte und als ich meinen Handschuh auszog und auf sie hinuntersah, sah ich wieder das Mal… es schien irgendwie zu pulsieren. Und es stand definitiv in Verbindung zu meiner Erregung! Dessen war ich mir völlig sicher… Mit einem tiefen Seufzen machte ich mich auf den Weg ins Badezimmer. Ich stützte mich am Rand des Waschbeckens ab und sah dann in den Spiegel.

„FUCK was ist das denn?", mit aufgerissenen Augen starrte mir mein Spiegelbild entgegen. Doch es sah kaum aus wie ich. Meine Augen, normalerweise von einem fast unmenschlich strahlenden Blau, waren tiefschwarz. Ich beugte mich weiter vor um besser sehen zu können und entdeckte dass die Schwärze irgendwie waberte… wie Nebel… Schnell kniff ich die Augen zu und hoffte dass es dadurch verschwinden würde. Was wenn Severus das gesehen hatte? Was wenn das auch irgendwie mit dem Zeichen auf meiner Hand zu tun hatte? Und wenn das stimmte… war das dann mein Gesicht wenn ich scharf auf jemanden war?!

Verwandelten sich alle wenn sie Sex wollten? Mit ziemlicher Sicherheit nicht. Sonst hätte ich schon längst davon gehört. Wie sollte ich es denn jemals schaffen meine Unschuld zu verlieren wenn ich dabei SO aussah? Ich war ein verfluchter FREAK! Völlig verzweifelt raufte ich mir die Haare und hielt dann inne. Granger… sie hatte meine Hand gesehen und die Rune… Bedeutete das… bedeutete das etwa dass sie auch meine Augen gesehen hatte? Hatte sie deshalb so verwirrt geschaut? Was wenn sie es jemandem erzählte? Potter zum Beispiel?

Ich war schon auf halbem Weg zum Gryffindorturm um ihr einzubläuen ja den Mund zu halten, als mir wieder einfiel wie spät es sein musste. Verflucht! Ich musste also bis morgen warten… Ich blickte schnell in den Spiegel neben meinem Schrank und erkannte erleichtert dass sich meine Augenfarbe wieder normalisiert hatte. Mir blieb also nichts anderes übrig als zu versuchen noch eine Mütze Schlaf zu ergattern. Vielleicht fiel mir bis morgen ja etwas Passendes ein um Granger zu erpressen… Sie durfte es einfach niemandem erzählen…


End file.
